Crazy Holidays
by Mattycollns13
Summary: Sub Story of Explicit Violence Meets Straight Fiyah dealing with Dean and Becky celebrating the holidays.
1. Chapter 1

Dean actually loved hotel rooms. They were different yet similar and he never had to clean them. Though he liked them a little more now because he always shared with Becky and she was fun to share a room with. She always wanted to put a television show on or a movie so they could have some background noise as she wrote in her journal and Dean had a beer. Dean had shared with people who just shut the lights off, didn't talk, and snored. Becky only snored, so it was a good system and Dean really didn't expect much tonight just because it was New Years Eve.

The date had snuck up on them and Dean had to go out to the gas station and grab them some sparkling cider and a six-pack of beers. Becky closed her journal and looked up at Dean entering the room. She looked at the bag he carried in his hands and grinned. "Thank God. I thought you'd do something stupid like buy me Guinness."

Dean chuckled, "Thought about it, but it's a holiday and I thought I'd give you a pass on Irish jokes. I'll make up for them on St. Patrick's Day."

Becky gave him a playful glare and looked back to the television that had the New Year's Ball Drop on. She caught the beer he threw her and cracked it open. They drank and chatted, only going silent when a band that Becky liked appeared to play.

As the ball dropped, Dean sat his beer down and picked up the sparkling cider and poured him and Becky a glass each. They counted down, Becky much more enthusiastically than Dean, and cheered when the ball hit the bottom of the poll. They hugged one another; Becky was one of the few people that Dean didn't mind hugging. They pressed a small, friendly kiss to the other's lips, as is the New Year's tradition, and then tossed back their cider.

Becky chuckled at him, "I can't believe we made it through this year. What a rollercoaster ride."

He couldn't help but agree with her. It had been a crazy year of them both winning titles and losing them. Losing friends and gaining them. "Yeah, Irish. Least we became best friends around this time last year."

Becky grinned, "Best thing to ever happen to either of us, if you ask me."

Dean chuckled and took a swig of his beer. "Yeah, we can agree on that."

He felt her stare for a few seconds before he turned to her, "What?"

"My family has this tradition. Was wondering if you wanted to do it with me?"

Dean felt his eyebrows go up. He wasn't gonna lie, being considered family, or even important enough to take part in a family tradition meant a lot. "Sure. What is it?"

"We state our New Year's Resolutions to one another after midnight."

He felt himself pause. He always sucked at these kinds of things. "Um, sure. As long as you go first."

Becky grinned, "Deal. Mine is going to continue to be a good friend, no matter who might try to turn on me this year. But, I'm not going to be a pushover. Never again. One strike and you're out."

Dean felt some worry creep into his chest. Becky deserved so much better than anyone could give. "Well I have about seven strikes on me at this point, Irish."

Becky flushed, taking a drink to collect her thoughts before turning to Dean. "You… You're different. I don't think I could ever hate you."

Dean gave her a tight smile, leaning over and laying his head on Becky's shoulder. "Yeah, same for you, Irish. I don't see us hating each other ever."

He felt her grin and press her head against his on her shoulder. "Yeah. Okay, your turn now."

Dean took a deep breath, letting the first thing that came to mind to be his New Year's Resolution. "I'm gonna be a better friend and be there for you. I know I try to do that now, but I know I can do better."

"You're doing fine you big goof. Stop being so hard on yourself. I've never had a better friend in my entire life. You make me a happy lass, Mox."

Dean felt himself grin, as they sat in comfortable silence. "I think it's gonna be our year, Irish." The hopeful grin he was met with meant everything to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Well if Becky never had a shitty birthday before, she certainly had now. She'd been basically ignored all day. No birthday texts from her family at home, or her friends here. She was still sort of expecting Charlotte or at least Bayley to say something, like they did last year but nothing came through. If Becky had more self confidence, she might entertain the thought her phone was broken, and she simply wasn't getting any of the messages, but when even Dean himself didn't say anything to her when he pulled the car up to the hotel, other than his usual "Hey, Irish" then she knew that this was going to turn out to be one of the worst birthdays she had in a while.

When all the people close to you ignored you, even the twitter messages couldn't cheer her up. She couldn't even get herself to retweet any, which would just be petty and trying to draw attention from her friends who still hadn't said anything. When Dean and her got to the arena, she didn't expect anything to change. She didn't have many close friends on the Smackdown roster, and most of the other people hated her. She had this weird sort of friendship with Baron Corbin that had originated at a promotional visit they did during the last European tour (1), but she wasn't expecting a cheerful pick-me-up from him and certainly not from people like The Miz, or Dolph with his new attitude.

Becky loved her job, it pumped her up She never went to work and felt down because she loved it so much, but just being there that day was taxing and she couldn't bring it upon herself muster up the same enthusiasm that she usually had, though she still went out there and tried to fight her hardest to do her job right, as well as to take some frustration at this horrible day out on her unlucky opponent. The one thing that brought a smile to her face was the fact that she was able to pull out a victory and head to the back with a small sense of satisfaction. Dean smiled at her in that way that he always did, his Intercontinental title glinting in the backstage lights. She gave him a smile that she knew he didn't buy, but oddly, when his face should have shifted into one of concern, he just grinned harder.

She didn't have time to think about it, as she watched Dean win his match, quickly pack, and hustle her to the car for the drive to the next town's hotel. Dean was mostly silent, as he chose to drive, and Becky curled herself in a miserable ball in the passenger seat, cursing her best friend for either not noticing or not caring enough to check on her.

It was now almost midnight, and Becky still hadn't gotten any birthday messages and to add on to everything else, Dean had gotten them lost taking one of his short cuts. So now they were getting to the hotel late, and all Becky wanted to do was get there and go to sleep and forget she had aged a year without anyone noticing. How fucking typical that Becky was the overlooked one, yet again. It drove her absolutely mad sometimes.

Meanwhile, Dean seemed to be vibrating in his seat with suppressed mirth and excitement. Becky couldn't understand why; they were just at another hotel. Dean offered to get her bags and she felt shitty enough to let him without complaint, but as she began to walk he grabbed her arm holding her back. She spun and raised an eyebrow, ready to be done with the day.

"You want your birthday present now?"

And if that phrase, said with all the innocence and excitement in the world, didn't both melt Becky's heart and make her furious at the same time. "Oh, you do remember."

Dean gave her a sorry smile. "I never forgot. Just told everyone not to say anything." He began pulling her by the arm like she was some sort of extra bag he had to carry. She let herself be dragged; only digging in her heels in an effort to look like she was putting up a fight.

"You told people to give me the worst birthday ever, by ignoring me? Do you know how it felt to be overlooked again, and the fact that you contributed to-" Becky stopped because Dean had pulled her through the door and around the corner to a closed off section of the lobby where a giant banner was set up, her name on it, along with a cake and some party hats. That wasn't what made Becky's mouth drop open in amazement.

Everyone was there. Her mom was already making her way over with her brother to say hello, while she saw Bayley, bouncing up and down in excitement for her turn with an exasperated Sasha next to her. Somewhere in the back, she saw Charlotte, standing with Sami, a small, almost imperceptible smile on her face, though she looked like she thought she might not belong here. She saw Luke, standing near the front with a happy smile on his face, and a stupid hat on his head with his hair tied back. Becky even caught Baron leaning against the wall near a shadowy corner, Renee trying to coax him into a birthday hat with no fear showing on her face.

Becky was engulfed in a hug from her mother, as tears pricked her eyes. She squeezed the life out of her. Becky hadn't seen her since the European tour, and buried her face in her neck. After several moments and another hug from her brother, she turned to Dean who was watching with a smirk. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

Dean smirked harder. "Happy Birthday?"

"You did this?"

He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, as he flushed slightly. "Other people helped. I just had to call an audible when your mom was running late getting here. That's why we got lost. I never get lost unless I want to, Irish. I've told you this." He jerked his head over to her boyfriend, "He probably deserves more thanks than I do, but I'm sure you'll handle that in ways I don't want to think about."

Becky was smiling too hard to swat Dean for his teasing as Renee made her way over, hugging Becky before moving to stand next to Dean. "He undersells himself. He got the flight tickets for your brother and your mom and organized the whole thing. He even made phone calls and went to make sure people were coming in person. Even people from Raw."

Becky felt herself laugh, despite the happy tears that were threatening to pour form her face. The thought of Dean conversing with Bayley or Charlotte, one of whom would hug him and the other who didn't really like him, was too funny of a mental picture to stop herself. She launched herself at Dean and hugged him a tight as she could. "Thank you. This is amazing."

Dean grinned, "One of my best friends was born today. It's like a national holiday. That's the rules."

And as Becky enjoyed one of the best birthdays she'd ever had, she'd never been happier to be wrong in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Becky should applaud herself for her planning skills. She had been able to somehow work out a double date, their first double date, with Dean and Renee on Valentine's Day. Her and Luke had been doing swimmingly, and Renee and Dean were as nauseating as ever, so it stood to reason that they could all go out for a nice early double date dinner before breaking off into their own groups of two for the rest of Valentine's Day. And so far, Becky thought, as she sat there in a dress that had Luke's eyes raptly on her the entire dinner, she hadn't done so bad. Luke himself, looked handsome and dolled up, while Dean and Renee had matching outfits. No doubt this was because Renee had great fashion sense and picked out Dean's clothes for the night. God knows that Dean didn't have any style.

The night had been easy going for the quartet as they had chatted about everything but work, Dean and Becky specifically talking about the matches they had seen from other promotions lately. When Luke gave her a raised eyebrow she blushed. "It's technically not work. Work is WWE stuff." That reasoning had sounded flimsy even to her own ears, but wrestling would always be the biggest part of her life. Dean didn't seem to think it was strange either, but he was her best friend. It stood to reason he'd agree with her.

Apparently, going over the latest developments in Dean's old promotion CZW was too encapsulating because when Becky's eyes left Dean's and traveled across the table to her boyfriend and Renee, they were huddled together talking. "Oi, what are you two planning?"

Renee snickered and drew away from Luke, "We were only speculating."

Becky glanced at Dean, who shrugged, before turning back to them. "About what?"

Luke spoke up this time. "Well, you two are so close and have been for a while now. Did you two ever think about dating?" The way he said it, with a smirk, showed he meant no harm or latent jealousy. It was simply curiosity, most likely to get a rise out of them both.

Becky looked at Dean, who had at the same time turned to look at her, and really thought about it for a second. Becky thought about Dean being her boyfriend for all of three seconds, picturing her life, before a very vivid image of her hair turning grey from all the stress and worry appeared. She worried about her friend now, but if she had been dating him, all his shenanigans and trouble he got himself into would be amplified. He'd put them both in an early grave.

Little did Becky know that Dean was picturing something along the same lines. All he could see in his head was a tombstone that read: "Here lies Dean Ambrose. Killed by his girlfriend Becky Lynch for annoying her too much. He will be missed."

When Becky came back to herself, she saw her own expression of muted horror on Dean's face as well. Almost as if they'd timed it, they both turned to their respective significant others and frantically shook their heads. "Gross." They both said at the same time causing Luke and Renee to burst into a fit of laughter.

Becky was too busy glaring at the both of them to notice that Dean nudged her foot with his. She only noticed when he slid his hand over hers and squeezed. She turned to look at him and he had the affectionate, friendly smile that he reserved for so few people in his life. It immediately caused her to smile back at him, understanding him so well to catch his meaning.

They had this amazing friendship and he wouldn't give it up for anything. No matter if they got teased about it time to time. Nothing would ever change it.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean liked his sleep. That was a well-known fact to anyone who knew him for more than five minutes. So when his phone buzzed him awake at two in the morning, Dean was about to murder someone like back in his CZW days. He grabbed it, unlocked the phone as the unknown number lit up his screen. He placed the phone next to his ear and barked. "What!?"

"This Dean?" Dean didn't recognize the voice on the other line. There was also loud music playing in the background and loud chatter.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Look, I'm a bartender down at Mickey's Irish Pub, your orange haired Irish friend is here and she's plastered. Tried to call her a cab, but she threatened to throat punch me and wouldn't give me her address. I stole her phone and you were her most frequent outgoing call, so I figured you were a boyfriend or something."

Dean groaned. "Yeah, that's Becky… I'll head there now. Did she say why she was drinking so late?"

"She's Irish, I'm guessing she is here for the St. Patrick's Day happy hour that lasts all night."

Dean hung up the call, moments later after telling the bartender that he was coming. He pushed his face into his pillow and let out a huff. Of course Becky would be drunk on St. Patrick's Day. She was lucky he was in Orlando to do a thing at the performance center or she'd be stuck calling Bayley, or God forbid, Charlotte.

He pushed himself up, not bothering to change out of his athletic shorts, simply walking over to his bag in the corner, fishing out an Irish Lass Kicker zip up and throwing it on over his bare chest. He made sure to grab his room key and made his way down to the lobby and onto the street.

It was only a fifteen-minute walk to the bar, a place he used to go to when he was down here in NXT and he couldn't help but be nostalgic when he saw the green sign lit up. Though, it was packed, people were spilling into the sidewalk it was so busy. He pushed his way through, making his way to the bar. It didn't take him long to locate his friend, thank whatever being made her dye her hair such a noticeable color.

There was some guy talking to her as she sat there bored. Dean rolled his eyes and walked up behind them. "Alright, Irish. Your ride is here." He gave only a passing look to the other guy. "Scram."

The random drunk stranger did so with great enthusiasm almost tripping over himself to get away from the very angry Ohioan. Becky in the meantime had turned around and drunkenly latched herself to Dean in a hug. "Dean! You're here!"

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "Yes. I'm here, but I'm here to take you home."

She pulled back as if he'd struck her before glaring at him. "Boo."

Dean bit his lip to keep himself from smiling at her drunken behavior. "Boo all you like, but you're gonna have a hangover tomorrow and we need to get you into bed with some aspirin."

Becky glared at him again before seeming to relent and nodding. "Okay. But you are carrying me."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He flagged down the bartender and pointed to Becky. The bartender gave the okay that she'd already taken care of her own tab and that Dean was free to leave with her. Dean crouched down and waited a good five minutes while Becky attempted to get her arms and legs to move properly and situate herself on his back.

He noticed that she wasn't dressed up, so she hadn't been on a date or out with her girlfriends, she had simply come to drink in jeans and a T-shirt. That didn't bode well. He made his way outside and down the sidewalk before he heard her speak again.

"You're wearing me."

He stopped, turned his head so he could see her with her chin pressed into his shoulder. "Like a cape? Yeah, you said you wanted me to carry you."

She shook her head and grabbed feebly at his zip up. "You're wearing me." She slurred again.

He nodded. "Yeah. I always have some of your merch with me to wear. It's comfy."

"You love me!" She shouted gleefully. "I'm your bestie!"

"I hate that word." He shook his head fondly as she began to shout it aloud as he made his way closer to her apartment. He hadn't contradicted her because it was true. She was his best friend and he did love her. He was broken out of his thoughts as she spoke again, quieter this time.

"I love you too, you know. When I miss home, you make me feel like I'm at home."

Dean gulped, turning another corner before he answered. "Is that why you were drinking alone? Cause you miss Ireland?"

She burrowed her face into his back so he couldn't see her any longer but he felt her nod. He tightened his grip on her thighs and hoisted her up a little more. "Maybe you should call your mom and brother tomorrow. Might make you feel better."

He felt her shrug. "Even though it's the American version of an Irish holiday… it reminds me of home…"

There wasn't much he could say, as he ascended the stairs to her apartment. "Least you aren't wearing a shirt that says kiss me I'm Irish. That'd be embarrassing."

She drunkenly giggled, apparently forgetting her mood for a minute. "I could have gotten so many kisses at the bar… so many guys hit on me. But I love Luke, so gross. I threatened to castrate them and then they got scared and ran away… I'm very violent."

Dean grinned, pulling his spare key to her apartment out and opening the door. He pushed them in and made a beeline for her bedroom. "You'd fit in great at CZW. I'd hate to watch you go through those matches though, so don't do it."

He dumped her on her bed, where she landed face down and then proceeded to spread all four of her limbs out to cover the entire bed. He turned the light on in her bathroom, filled up one of the cups with water from the tab before digging into her medicine cabinet to grab some aspirin. He set them on the bedside table before struggling to drape the covers over her.

Once he was satisfied and he nodded and turned to walk out. He wouldn't leave her like this, plus, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to annoy hangover Becky in the morning. She caught his wrist before he was too far away. "Stay."

"I'm not going anywhere. I was just gonna sleep on the couch, Irish."

She shook her head and moved over. "Stay." She repeated. "I don't want to miss my family anymore. You're family."

Dean bit his lip for a second before nodding. He climbed into the bed, draped the covers over himself and let Becky burrow into his shoulder, clutching him like a giant teddy bear. Then just as suddenly, her breathing became deep and even and she was asleep.

He'd make it his personal mission that Becky knew that she didn't trust him as her family for nothing. He'd always be there.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was usually pretty steady on his feet. Considering what he did for a living, he liked to think he was at least partially coordinated. Maybe that's what made it so ironic when he tripped over something as he and Becky walked through the park.

Dean and Becky were taking their day before the live event to explore the city. Becky always liked to go to a coffee shop or a park to sit and think, take in the sights, and maybe write in her journal if she was feeling like it. Dean usually went along with her because he had nothing better to do. He'd try a restaurant out sometimes, or pull her into a store, but mostly he went along because he liked the quiet too. Though since it had been freezing in many of the places they'd been during winter, they had only been able to get out in the southern or western states. It was finally spring and warm enough to walk around in the northern states and they were taking advantage of this today.

Though it was hard to be appreciative when you fall flat on your face while you are with your best friend, whom finds it incredibly hilarious and is doing nothing to help you. Dean rubs his face and looks around for whatever tripped him. He saw a small blue object and picked it up. It was a plastic egg and as he moved it in his hand he heard the tell tale sign of rattling on the inside showing that this Easter egg was filled with candy. "Yo, Irish, check this out."

Becky stopped her laughter and peered down at the egg. "An egg?" She looked around for a second before pausing and walking over to a nearby tree where she picked up another one. She looked down at it and then back at him. "Care for a competition, Ambrose?"

He grinned back at her. "Always. Most eggs win?"

She nodded before taking off into the park. Dean wasn't going to lose this challenge and dashed off in the opposite direction, feeling determined.

Dean met a tired Becky back where they had started and knew immediately he'd won. She was holding about eight eggs in a pouch she had made of the end of her shirt. He'd found almost twenty eggs in his search and held them all out to Becky, whom groaned in defeat.

He laughed and was about to start in on her teasing before a voice interrupted by a shrill voice from a few feet away. "Hey! Those guys took all of our eggs!"

Becky's eyes widened and as Dean turned around he could see why. There were about a dozen kids, all with baskets and all looking like they were about to cry. He looked at Becky who looked stricken and panicked before he cleared his throat and spoke as evenly as he could. "Anyone want an autograph? We're famous."

Turns out that the town had organized an Easter egg hunt for the kids that they had unknowingly stumbled into. The parents were very forgiving when Becky and Dean gave out autographs to the kids and re-hid the eggs so the kids could have their hunt. Seeing their smiling faces without any of the WWE's cameras around them almost put Dean in a good enough mood to handle all of Becky's jokes about him stealing candy from babies. Almost.


End file.
